panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Palestinian Arabic Swadesh list
See Arabic Swadesh list This is a Swadesh list of 207 words in English and Palestinian Arabic. The Swadesh word list, developed by the linguist w:Morris Swadesh, is used as a tool to study the evolution of languages. It contains a set of basic words which can be found in every language. Various versions have been created, in particular: * a complete 207 words version, in which some of the words are not found in every environment (it contains for instance snake and snow) * a reduced 100 words version. This word list should not be considered as an elementary lexicon to communicate with speakers of a given language; for such a purpose, the numerous existing w:Wikitravel lexicons are more useful. Its only objective is to give a rough idea of the language, by showing its lexical and, when possible, phonetics basis. Note that the phonetic transcription corresponds to the urban speakers of Jerusalem and Galilee who keep ك as k and lighten ق to ʔ. In the villages, ق is pronounced k instead and ك is prounounced tʃ. The Beduin on their side pronounce ق as g and ك as tʃ. List , |pho001= |wrd001= |pho002= (m), (f) |wrd002= , |pho003= |wrd003= |pho004= |wrd004= |pho005= |wrd005= |pho006= |wrd006= |pho007= (m), (f) (pl) |wrd007= , , |pho008= (m), (f) (pl) |wrd008= , , |pho009= |wrd009= |pho010= |wrd010= |pho011= |wrd011= |pho012= , |wrd012= , |pho013= |wrd013= |pho014= |wrd014= |pho015= |wrd015= |pho016= |wrd016= |pho017= |wrd017= |pho018= |wrd018= |pho019= |wrd019= |pho020= |wrd020= |pho021= |wrd021= |pho022= (m), (f) |wrd022= , |pho023= |wrd023= |pho024= |wrd024= |pho025= |wrd025= |pho026= |wrd026= |pho027= |wrd027= |pho028= |wrd028= |pho029= |wrd029= |pho030= |wrd030= |pho031= |wrd031= |pho032= |wrd032= |pho033= |wrd033= |pho034= |wrd034= |pho035= |wrd035= |pho036= |wrd036= |pho037= , |wrd037= , |pho038= |wrd038= |pho039= |wrd039= |pho040= |wrd040= |pho041= |wrd041= |pho042= |wrd042= |pho043= |wrd043= , |pho044= |wrd044= |pho045= |wrd045= |pho046= |wrd046= |pho047= |wrd047= |pho048= |wrd048= |pho049= |wrd049= |pho050= |wrd050= |pho051= |wrd051= |pho052= , |wrd052= , |pho053= |wrd053= |pho054= |wrd054= |pho055= |wrd055= , |pho056= |wrd056= |pho057= |wrd057= |pho058= |wrd058= |pho059= |wrd059= |pho060= , |wrd060= , |pho061= |wrd061= |pho062= |wrd062= |pho063= |wrd063= |pho064= |wrd064= |pho065= |wrd065= |pho066= |wrd066= |pho067= |wrd067= |pho068= |wrd068= |pho069= |wrd069= |pho070= |wrd070= |pho071= |wrd071= |pho072= |wrd072= |pho073= |wrd073= |pho074= |wrd074= |pho075= |wrd075= |pho076= |wrd076= |pho077= |wrd077= |pho078= |wrd078= |pho079= |wrd079= |pho080= |wrd080= |pho081= |wrd081= |pho082= |wrd082= |pho083= |wrd083= |pho084= |wrd084= |pho085= |wrd085= |pho086= |wrd086= |pho087= |wrd087= |pho088= |wrd088= |pho089= |wrd089= , |pho090= |wrd090= |pho091= |wrd091= - Updated until here from Egyptian |pho092= |wrd092= , |pho093= |wrd093= , , |pho094= |wrd094= , |pho095= |wrd095= , |pho096= |wrd096= , |pho097= |wrd097= , |pho098= |wrd098= , |pho099= |wrd099= , |pho100= |wrd100= , |pho101= |wrd101= , |pho102= |wrd102= , |pho103= |wrd103= , |pho104= |wrd104= , |pho105= |wrd105= , |pho106= |wrd106= , |pho107= |wrd107= , |pho108= |wrd108= , |pho109= |wrd109= , |pho110= |wrd110= , , , |pho111= |wrd111= , |pho112= |wrd112= , |pho113= |wrd113= , |pho114= |wrd114= , |pho115= |wrd115= , |pho116= |wrd116= , |pho117= |wrd117= , |pho118= |wrd118= , |pho119= |wrd119= , |pho120= |wrd120= , |pho121= |wrd121= , |pho122= |wrd122= , , |pho123= |wrd123= , |pho124= |wrd124= , |pho125= |wrd125= , |pho126= |wrd126= , |pho127= |wrd127= , |pho128= |wrd128= , |pho129= |wrd129= , |pho130= |wrd130= , |pho131= |wrd131= , |pho132= |wrd132= , |pho133= |wrd133= , |pho134= |wrd134= , |pho135= |wrd135= , |pho136= |wrd136= , |pho137= |wrd137= , |pho138= |wrd138= , |pho139= |wrd139= , |pho140= |wrd140= , |pho141= |wrd141= , |pho142= |wrd142= , |pho143= |wrd143= , |pho144= |wrd144= , |pho145= |wrd145= , , , |pho146= |wrd146= , |pho147= |wrd147= |pho148= |wrd148= |pho149= |wrd149= |pho150= |wrd150= |pho151= |wrd151= |pho152= |wrd152= , |pho153= |wrd153= , |pho154= |wrd154= |pho155= |wrd155= |pho156= |wrd156= , |pho157= |wrd157= |pho158= |wrd158= |pho159= |wrd159= |pho160= |wrd160= , |pho161= |wrd161= , |pho162= |wrd162= |pho163= |wrd163= |pho164= |wrd164= |pho165= |wrd165= |pho166= |wrd166= |pho167= |wrd167= |pho168= |wrd168= |pho169= |wrd169= , |pho170= |wrd170= , |pho171= |wrd171= |pho172= |wrd172= |pho173= |wrd173= |pho174= |wrd174= |pho175= ' |wrd175= |pho176= |wrd176= |pho177= |wrd177= |pho178= |wrd178= , |pho179= |wrd179= |pho180= |wrd180= |pho181= |wrd181= , |pho182= |wrd182= |pho183= |wrd183= |pho184= |wrd184= |pho185= |wrd185= , |pho186= |wrd186= |pho187= |wrd187= |pho188= |wrd188= |pho189= |wrd189= |pho190= |wrd190= |pho191= |wrd191= |pho192= |wrd192= , |pho193= |wrd193= |pho194= |wrd194= |pho195= |wrd195= |pho196= |wrd196= |pho197= |wrd197= |pho198= |wrd198= |pho199= |wrd199= |pho200= |wrd200= |pho201= |wrd201= |pho202= |wrd202= |pho203= |wrd203= , |pho204= |wrd204= |pho205= |wrd205= , , |pho206= |wrd206= , |pho207= |wrd207= }} References * Dictionnaire de l'Arabe Parlé Palestinien, by Yohanan Elihai (Hebraic University, Jerusalem), Klincksieck ed., Paris, 1973., ISBN 2-252-02511-5. See also * palestinian Arabic, Levantine Arabic Palestinian Arabic Swadesh list